Drivers of vehicles have a constantly growing amount of information to observe and process to maneuver safely while driving on the open road. Drivers must not only know about and adhere to the rules of the road in their own right, but they must also be aware of what nearby vehicles are doing. Vehicle to vehicle (V2V) and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) systems allow vehicles to communicate and share information allowing the drivers to focus on operation of the vehicle. A goal of the vehicular communication system is to support active safety vehicle features in avoiding and notifying of accidents and traffic congestions by taking advantage of the information exchange with the surrounding vehicle and road infrastructure stations. The features supported by V2V and V2I communication include vehicle diagnostics, vehicle assistance, intersection control, collision warning, and co-operative adaptive cruise control. These services usually require multiple radio links in order to monitor surroundings of the vehicle including other vehicles and the roadway infrastructure.